Last Time
by Axell Leser
Summary: Parce qu'il sait que c'est la dernière fois qu'elle le verra.


**Last Time**

-C'est magnifique.

Le Docteur prit la main de River alors qu'elle admirait les Tour Chantantes de Dbaryllium. Jamais elle ne les avait vu, et il avait semblé au Docteur que ça lui ferait un magnifique cadeau d'adieu. Ça, plus le fait qu'il savait dès le début qu'il finirait par l'y emmener. Et même si lui ne les avait jamais vu, il n'arrivait pas à profiter du spectacle. Pas en sachant que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle le verrait.

Mais il devait faire ce qu'il devait faire. Pour la rencontrer la toute première fois. Pour qu'elle est l'influence qu'elle avait eu sur sa vie. Parce qu'il savait qu'il aurait mal tourné si elle n'avait pas été là. Encore plus qu'aujourd'hui.

Ils restèrent là bas quelques heures avant de rentrer au TARDIS. Il lui avait fait un repas inventé par les plus grands cuisiniers de l'univers et visiblement, elle avait aprécié.

-Pas que je m'en plaigne, au contraire, mais pourquoi autant de chichi ? Ça ne te ressemble pas.

-Tes parents ne diraient certainement pas la même chose.

-Je ne suis pas mes parents. Tu n'essayes pas de me plaire, d'habitude. Tu n'a jamais changé tes habitudes pour moi. Pourquoi ce soir ?

-N'ai-je pas le droit de vouloir plaire à mon épouse ?

River haussa un sourcil.

-Toi, tu me caches quelque chose.

-Moi ? Non, absolument pas.

-C'est ça. Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais un mauvais menteur ?

Le Docteur avait soupiré.

-J'ai juste envie de te faire plaisir, River. Ne me demandes pas pourquoi.

River le regarda longuement puis déclara.

-Okay.

.

Ils avaient fini de manger sans évoqué une nouvelle fois le sujet et il l'avait ramené chez elle. River l'avait traîné dans sa chambre et ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble. Le lendemain matin, elle avait reçut un message d'Anita qui lui parlait de la bibliothèque. C'était le signal qu'il attendait pour partir. Il se rhabilla et descendit de l'étage pour sortir de la maison.

-Tu pars sans me dire au revoir ? Quel malpoli...

Le Docteur soupira discrètement et se retourna en se forçant à sourire.

-Ca ne sera pas la première fois.

Elle sourit avant d'acquiescer.

-Bon, tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas, ou je dois te torturer pour avoir ma réponse ?

-Tu oserais ?

-Je suis une psychopathe, chéri, souviens-toi.

Il sourit faiblement. Un vrai sourire cette fois.

-Rien, c'est juste... J'ai pas trop le moral, en ce moment.

Elle soupira et l'invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Elle l'y rejoint.

-Okay. Qui as tu perdu cette fois ?

-Comment-ça ?

-Pour que tu fasses cette tête, c'est que tu as perdu quelqu'un. Qui est-ce ? C'est Amy et Rory ?

Il sauta sur l'occasion en or qu'elle lui offrait et soupira.

-Comment tu as deviné ?

-Je me souviens de la tête que tu avais quand ils sont morts. Pour moi ça remonte déjà à quelque années, mais si tu viens juste de les perdre...

Il se passa une main sur le visage.

-Ils me manquent, River. Ils me manquent tellement. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à continuer sans eux.

Elle lui massa le dos affectueusement .

-Tu y arriveras, lui assura-t-elle tendrement. Tu y arrives toujours.

Il soupira discrètement. Arriverait-il à continuer sans elle ? Sa psychopathe sur-mesure. Celle qui se rapprochait le plus de lui dans tout l'univers. Son étang mélodique. Sa rivière musicale. Sa Melody Pond. Sa River Song.

Sans s'en empêcher, il se mit à pleurer. Il se passa une main sur le visage pour essayer de se calmer, mais River le prit contre elle en lui massant le dos gentiment.

-Là, là, ça va aller.

Il ne chercha plus à se cacher et se mit à pleurer franchement. Elle posa sa tête contre la sienne.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a. Il n'y a pas qu'Amy et Rory, pas vrai ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Le Docteur renifla en essuyant ses yeux.

-Ne me le demandes pas, River. S'il te plais.

Bien qu'elle en brûlait visiblement d'envie, elle n'insista pas.

-Okay. Tu me le diras, un jour, d'accord ?

Faiblement il sourit.

-Un jour. Promis.

Et il se maudit de savoir qu'il mentait une fois de plus.

.

Il finit par se calmer et par sortir. Sur le pas de la porte, il se pencha gracieusement et lui embrassa la main.

-Au plaisir, professeur Song.

-A la prochaine, Docteur, répondit-elle avec sourire. Et, si j'ai un problème, est-ce que je peux t'appeler ? La Bibliothèque, je la sens moyen...

Il s'apprêta à lui confirmer quand il se rappela le message qu'il avait reçu, des années auparavant.

-Le téléphone ne marche pas, utilises le papier psychique.

Elle sourit tendrement.

-Pas de soucis.

Il attendit qu'elle renferme la porte pour être sûr qu'elle n'entendrait pas.

-Au revoir, River.

Et maintenant, comme pour tous les autres, il devrait apprendre à vivre sans elle.


End file.
